Castiel's First Christmas (Destiel) CHRISTMAS SPECIAL
by Nr1NickiferTrash
Summary: Where Castiel misunderstandings the purpose of 'Christmas decorations'.


"What are your plans for Christmas?" Castiel heard Sam ask just before he was about to completely materialize in the room. Growing curious, the angel of the Lord decided to stay invisible as he hovered in the corner of the motel room the brothers were in, watching on with a growing fascination.

Contrary to humans, angels didn't celebrate Christmas - or anything really - and he had to admit that a small part of him was excited to experience this so-called 'Christmas joy and cheer' he heard some humans talk about.

"The usual," Dean grunted, "get drunk and find a hot chick to share the night with."

Castiel frowned at that, his feathers rustling in unease. He wasn't the greatest expert on Christmas or humanity... but what Dean said didn't sound like 'Christmas joy and cheer' to him. It sounded like Dean's usual bar visit. And wasn't Christmas supposed to be special?

For a second, he thought he had maybe misunderstood Christmas, but Sam's expression made him rethink it. The younger Winchester appeared almost sad. Then again, Castiel wasn't the greatest judge of emotions so he couldn't be sure. "Come on, Dean," Sam started to say, "it's your first Christmas since being freed from Hell. We've rarely celebrated it, I think it might be a good idea to do so this year. Together. Not with some random chick you will probably never see again."

Dean grumbled something under his breath and Castiel tilted his head as he adjusted his wings a bit, so they sat more comfortably.

"Maybe Castiel would even want to join us," Sam offered.

Castiel's head snapped up at that, eyes sparkling in excitement as his heart rate picked up slightly. The angel would definitely want to join them. Even though he knew Dean couldn't see him, he still turned his hopeful expression towards the hunter.

Dean seemed to break slowly under Sam's gaze - and the invisible angel's - as he sunk lower into his seat. "Alright, fine! Let's celebrate bloody Christmas!"

The angel's face broke up in a wide grin as his wings fluttered in happiness, carrying him away as he disappeared from the motel room once again.

His first real Christmas had to be perfect, so Castiel was going to ask one of his brothers for advice on what to do.

"And why exactly did you come to _me_?" Gabriel questioned the younger angel in bewilderment.

"You've always helped me when I was smaller," Castiel told the Archangel, "and I'm not sure who else I should ask."

Gabriel turned the other his back as he sighed, but Castiel didn't tear off his eyes from the golden-winged angel. "You know, Cassie," Gabriel started to say, "when you and the Winchester's found out I wasn't a Trickster I did not expect to see you again _this soon_ , little brother." He glanced over his shoulder and Castiel looked straight into those whiskey-colored eyes, seeing a shimmer of the ancient being he truly was reflect back at him.

"I know," Castiel replied, "but I'm not asking you to stand with us against Heaven and Hell... I'm just asking about what to do with Christmas."

"I'm not the greatest expert on Christmas either," Gabriel grumbled, turning back around and folding his arms with a slight frown on his face. "We never really celebrated it in Heaven. The pagans don't exactly celebrate it as well, or at least, not in ways that could be compared to the human way."

"You must know something!" Castiel said, slightly panicking. If even an Archangel like Gabriel didn't know, who did? He couldn't exactly ask Sam and Dean for he wanted it to be a surprise. And he didn't exactly feel close enough to Bobby to ask him.

"True," Gabriel nodded in thought, "I know that they exchange presents with each other. There is this Christmas tree and all kinds of decorations."

Castiel tilted his head as he thought about what his brother told him. "Get it, Cassie?" Gabriel continued. "You're smart so you should be fine. Now if you excuse me, I have some things to take care of." And then Gabriel was gone in a flutter of wings to do Father knew what. Fluffing up his dark feathers in excitement, Castiel flew off again as well. He had a lot of preparations to do.

He would try his best to make this the best Christmas ever! The angel was going to get a tree and find each brother a present he knew they would use all the time. Castiel didn't knew much about 'decorations' but he was sure he would find a way. If he really got lost again he figured he could ask Gabriel for help once more. Or maybe his good friend Balthazar.

It took him longer to find a tree than he expected, but of course not any tree would justify. It had to be the best tree in the whole world.

And Castiel had found this tree deep in some forest in Northern Europe, the area not yet touched by humanity for at least hundreds of years. It was the tallest tree he could find, towering high above all the others. And Castiel had dragged it back all the way to America, putting it in front of the motel where he was now decorating it.

Strangely enough, the motel owner started to complain about his tree but Castiel had put him to sleep. He wasn't about to be distracted.

"Why did I agree to do this?" Balthazar complained. Maybe for the twentieth time of the past thirty minutes. Castiel lost count of his companion's complains.

"Because I asked you to," Castiel replied, tongue stuck out in concentration as he hung up the last flannel shirt. A wide grin forming on his face, the angel stepped back and admired his work in awe. The angels couldn't figure out just _what_ to put in the tree, so they settled on random items they found laying around. Balthazar had thrown in some candy, wine bottles and beer cans hanging from ropes, and those strange items he referred to as 'dildos' and 'sex toys'. Castiel, on the other hand, wanted the tree to be more 'personal' and settled on covering it with Sam and Dean's flannel shirts and pants he had snuck from their motel room when they weren't watching.

Balthazar stepped next to him and strained up his neck to look up at the immense tree. "You sure got one hell of a big tree," he commented, then he looked back at Castiel, "so your tree is decorated now, wonderfully, if I might add... but does this mean that I can go back to celebrating my own Christmas?"

"How do you celebrate?" Castiel asked in curiosity, tilting his head slightly.

"Porn mostly. And orgies. Cannot forget the booze, of course."

Deciding not to reply to _that, -_ he wasn't even sure how to - he instead said, "I guess you can go. Thank you, Balthazar."

"You owe me one now, brother," Balthazar said, pointing his finger his way before he flew off and Castiel watched him go in silence.

Now he just he had to wait until Sam and Dean came out of their room. Castiel was very excited to celebrate his first Christmas with them. He especially couldn't wait until he could give them his presents. He wasn't sure what to get them, but Balthazar gave him the idea to give them something they use all the time.

Believing it to be a wonderful idea, Castiel had taken Sam's laptop and Dean's car, and wrapped them up as presents.

How the brothers had missed all the commotion he and Balthazar had made outside was beyond him - they were still inside the motel - but it did made it easier for him to surprise them. Walking over towards their door, he knocked, and waited patiently.

The door did not open.

Frowning slightly, the angel tilted his head and could vaguely make out raised voices on the other side. His frown deepened. _No, this is not how it was supposed to go_! He thought. He was sure that fighting was _not_ a part of this 'Christmas joy and cheer'. Teleporting himself inside their room, the angel yelled, "Dean!"

The brothers stopped and turned to look at the angel, shocked. They stood face-to-face, their chests basically pressed together and slightly red in the face. "It's almost Christmas. Let's not fight," the angel added. The brothers shared a look and Castiel added, "I have a surprise."

That got their attention. Sam's eyes sparkled in excitement and Dean's head shot up in curiosity. "Cas, what did you do?" Dean asked him.

"I got us a tree and presents," the angel said, wringing his wings together in excitement. "The tree is outside."

"That's great," Sam said, "shall we put the tree in the room then?"

Castiel looked around the motel room in thought. "The tree won't fit."

Dean's eyes widened drastically. "I _need_ to see this tree," he said, and ran outside, quickly followed by a loud high-pitched scream. Castiel and Sam followed.

Sam started at the tree. "Did you... put dildos in the tree?"

"My friend Balthazar put those in. I thought they looked funny," Castiel casually replied.

"Cas," Dean called out, pointing with a shaky hand towards the tree, "why are my boxer briefs hanging on the tree?" A choked sound came from him. Castiel frowned, wondering if Dean was alright, he looked rather flustered.

"I wanted to personalize it," the angel of the Lord replied. Sam laughed loudly as Dean openly gawked at him in disbelief. Castiel tilted his head, not understanding the issue.

Shaking his head, Dean turned his attention back towards the tree. He froze completely when he noticed his car wrapped up like a present, standing underneath the huge tree. "BABY?!" Dean cried out. Sam laughed harder and Dean shot him a heavy glare.

"Cas, why did you cover Baby in wrapping paper?!" Dean asked, his voice still sounding somewhat high-pitched.

"It's a gift," the angel replied, upon Dean's confused expression, he added, "I wanted to give you something that you loved and used all the time."

Dean could only stare, barely believing the words leaving the angel's mouth. _It seems like Cas doesn't fully understands Christmas yet_ , he thought to himself. He wanted to say something about it, but the. He noticed Castiel's hopeful expression and shut his mouth again. He put a smile on his lips. "You know what, Cas? I love it. Thank you," he said for the angel's sake. And seeing his face lit up it seemed worth it. And all Castiel really did was wrap his car in paper, he could live with that, and he was willing to overlook the issue with his clothes used as Christmas decoration - part of him had to admit that it was even funny.

Dean also noticed Sam's laptop laying on top of his beloved Impala. Wrapped up as well. The corner of his lips quirked up in an amused smile.

 _Angels, you gotta love them_.


End file.
